


After

by slashluvr2998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashluvr2998/pseuds/slashluvr2998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wakes up late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

She felt warm, so warm. It was such a nice feeling. She felt like she could lay there forever...only there seemed to be something that she was forgetting.

She sat upright suddenly as she searched for the time. She was going to late. She heard a grunt from beside her and saw Draco looking up at her sleepily, his white blond hair mussed. He looked slightly irritated and she realized that she had jostled his arm when she had sat up suddenly.

She hopped out the bed did a quick cleaning spell as she didn't have time to take a shower and hurriedly pull on her clothes.

"I have to get to class," she explained to Draco, probably unnecessary as he probably knew what time it was and where she had to be. Draco nodded and yawned but got to his feet not wearing anything. He padded to her and grabbed her arm just as she was about to leave.

"You're the teacher now you can be a few minutes late," he said with a lecherous smile that left no illusion about what he meant.

"We did that last night," she refused but she said it with a smile.

"We're newlyweds, I thought we were supposed to do this all day every day," he said moving his face so it was mere inches from her own and she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to, she really wanted to but she had made a commitment. His breath and naked body were making it very hard to do what she had committed to do. It was only through sheer force of will that she was able to make herself step away from the temptation and thankfully Draco didn't follow, though he looked disappointed but then again she felt the same.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime, you should be getting ready for your own class." Draco nodded but he made a face. He didn't love teaching the way she did but had wanted to do something since they had to live at Hogwarts so that she could teach. He was often not well liked by the students due to his limited patience but he was a decent teacher.

Hermione smiled again as she thought of everything that Draco had done to be with her. So many things had changed after the war and Draco's change was one of the most drastic ones. If he hadn't changed then the two of them would have never fallen in love and gotten married. It was one of the only good things to come out of the war. She shook her head, she had to class not think about her husband his body or how they had come to be together. She turned her back on his gorgeous body, even though it was hard and started to sprint to her first class.


End file.
